Peter and Harry: The Best of Friends
by Symbiote-Spidey
Summary: The sequel to A Broken Friendship. Peter's first enemy is back, and ready to kill SpiderMan, so what can Peter do when he, and everyone he knows is in danger? Plus, who is the Black Cat? R&R NONSLASH STORY! POSSIBLE SPIDERMAN 4 MOVIEVERSE STORY!
1. The Story Continues:Prologue

This is my second fanfic based on the not-so-popular Peter and Harry series. Once again, I still don't own Spider-Man, the character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, so this is once again, a disclaimer. Spider-Man, and practically every other character in this story, is owned by Marvel comics. I hope you enjoy the story!

Peter and Harry

The Best of Friends

By: Symbiote-Spidey

Peter Parker and Harry Osborn had once again become best friends. Harry recently gave up his criminal life as the New Goblin, following in his father's footsteps. His father Norman Osborn was the feared Green Goblin, terrorizing the people of New York City. After Harry discovered the original Goblin serum and weapons, he continued the Goblin legacy, murdering Peter's aunt in the process. A guilt-stricken Peter tried to kill Harry, but failed, after realizing, he would regret it for the rest of his life, just as Harry now regrets taking May Parker's life.

Peter found it very hard to forgive Harry for such a heinous act, but managed to think about his past mistakes too. Just as his aunt had told him, forgiving himself was the hardest thing to do. Harry is glad that Peter found the courage to forgive him, but still feels that something is wrong.

The same night Peter tried to kill Harry, he only had him sent to the hospital with major injuries. There, Harry made a miraculous recovery, in just a few days. A special healing factor in the serum was the only explanation. But, if there was a healing factor, what would that mean for Norman? The only thing it meant was a resurrection. Norman clawed his way out of his own burial chamber, seeking only revenge against, Peter Parker.

A month has passed since those turn of events, and Norman still hasn't shown up again in Peter's life.

Something more sinister awaits Peter and Harry, then anyone, could have ever imagined…


	2. Cats and Goblins

Peter, and Mary Jane studied the face on a local paper.

"That sure does look like Norman," Peter said. "But the guys name is Roderick Kingsley, he's the owner, of uh- KingsCorp and living in Europe."

"That does look like Norman, and KingsCorp? That seems like to much to be a mere coincidence." Mary Jane said.

The two were at the new apartment they now shared together. That same week they moved in, Peter had asked Mary Jane to marry him, and she told him, yes.

For once, life was really looking up for Peter. But, this sudden appearance of a man looking just like Norman Osborn, gave him the chills. What if it was Norman? But, how many times had someone come back from the dead, other than comic books, or B-movies?

He got the thought out of his mind; he would rather have it on Mary Jane anyway.

"Isn't Harry supposed to come by later?" he asked her.

She looked up. "Yah, he left a message about it on the answering machine, he said sometime around 6:30."

Peter looked at the clock. 6:23 P.M.

"He should be here anytime then," Peter said, just as there was a knock on the door. "That's weird."

He answered the door and found Harry.

"Hey Harry," he said, motioning for him to come in.

"Sorry guys, but I can't stay long. Some board meeting with a guy named Roderick Kingsley later, he owns KingsCorp," Harry laughed. "Looks like I might have to settle some legal issues too."

"That's weird," Peter said, making a fake laugh.

"Oh, and I read about you and MJ in the paper," Harry said, looking happy. "It just so happens I met a girl too."

"Really who?" Mary Jane asked.

Harry looked at them with intense eyes. "Her name is Felecia Hardy. We met at some party for billionaires; it was pretty boring, until I found her. It turns out, her mom owns the Hardy Foundation."

"The Hardy Foundation?" Peter asked. "That place has everything!"

Suddenly, a beeper went off.

"Oh, there it is, I have to run guys," Harry said, opening the door. "I wish I could have stayed just a bit longer."

Harry shut the door behind him.

"Well, it looks like we have a little catching up to do," MJ said playfully.

Peter's eyes became big and wide, when he realized what she meant.

"Way ahead of you," he laughed.

OOO

Roderick Kingsley looked around the OsCorp boardroom.

_Doesn't look any different then the way I left it, _he thought, as some board members entered. _Looks like they finally got a new board of directors too. Those last ones were a real pain in the ass._

Harry came in last, taking up his seat at the head of the table. When he saw Roderick, he could only think of his own father. He even looked just like Norman.

"Mr. Kingsley," he said. "I'm glad you could come."

_He's really changed, _Kingsley thought. _For the best._

"We have to settle a few legal issues with you," Harry said, pulling out a file. "We reading this segment of a lab experiment, that you were using the exact formula for some of our performance-enhancer, used a few years back. We have also noticed, that an updated version of our glider was made at your facility, with no permission on your part.

"I assure you, I had no idea I was using ideas similar to, OsCorp's," Roderick told him. "If I had, I would have never gone ahead with the experiments and creations."

"Also, the name, KingsCorp, sounded a little too much like OsCorp to be another unknown mistake," Harry said, sounding very business-like. "I'm afraid that we have no other choice, but too take this legal action, to court."

Roderick looked at Harry, looking surprisingly happy.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I have more than enough money to take care of the verdict, and change what needs to be changed," he laughed.

"I'm glad you understand," Harry said, looking confused with the man's expression on his face. "I'm sorry you had to leave Europe for this, it wasn't very long to sort this all out."

"It is alright, Mr. Osborn," Roderick said. "May I be going now, I must tend to may things?"

"Um, yes, I think we're done here," Harry said, as everyone stood up. Ned Leeds, one of the board directors, walked up to Harry, and asked him about the event that just took place.

"Sir, should we really have let him off that easily?" the man asked him.

At that moment, Jason Macendale, another board director, joined Ned in the same question.

"Sir, we could have made a huge profit there," Jason said. "I'm not an advisor, but I really think we could have handled that better."

"No, I think it was handled fine," Harry argued. "My father gave me this company, and expected me to run it the way he wanted it to be ran."

As Roderick passed Harry after he made that statement, all he could do was smile.

_That's right, Harry, I did want you to run it this way, _he thought.

Ned and Jason looked confused, thinking why Harry took it so easy on the man.

_Dad, _Harry thought. _Is it possible?_

OOO

A dark figure stealthily jumped across the rooftops of Manhattan, in the darkness. The mere shadow was a young woman, with white hair, wearing a skin-tight black suit, and two black eye pieces. She had claw-looking gloves. She jumped the rooftops easily, one after another, landing on the next one faster than the other.

She spotted her target up ahead, the Manhattan Bank of Trust.

"Bingo," she whispered, jumping to the side of the building. A small office window was on the 3rd floor. Her next target. She leapt towards it, cutting a small circle through it with her cat-like claws. She climbed through the new hole, scaling the walls, to avoid any advanced security.

She found the stairwell leading to the 1st and 2nd floors, and hurried down the clanging steps. She found herself at the bottom floor, along with her objective. The vault.

"Piece of cake," she whispered.

"Yah, kind of like a chocolate cake," came a reply. A webbed glove came at the woman, who dodged it. She put some distance between herself and the new figure, Spider-Man.

"I've heard a lot about you, and your corny jokes Spider-Man," she laughed. "And I really want to get to know you better."

"Wow, flirting and we just met," he said, taking a dive at her. He collided, knocking her to the ground. "I'm not really a single guy."

"The names, the Black Cat," she said. "And I just crossed your path!"

The woman disappeared.

"Whoa!" Spidey said. "Wonder where she went."

_The Black Cat? _Spider-Man thought. _I need to watch out for her. I don't think I'm going to be telling MJ about this._

Spider-Man climbed back through the way he came, when he had followed the Black Cat's path. He looked around to make sure no one saw him swinging out of the building.

_That would really look bad on my part, _he thought, swinging for another rooftop. _If she stole anything, I'll probably undoubtedly be blamed for it._

On the streets below, a man in an orange-blue hooded costume looked up and saw Spider-Man.

_Parker, _he thought. _When I find you, it won't be the Green Goblin you fight again, it's going to be, the Hobgoblin!_

The man laughed into the night, as he removed the goblin mask obscuring his face, he revealed the face, of Norman Osborn.

The man walked on, silently snickering.

Spider-Man was in trouble.

OOO

_Now, I don't think it's as great as the original, but I think his story is one of my better ones. Another comic reference, was introducing Norman Osborn, under the name as Roderick Kingsley, the original Hobgoblin. I also introduced, Jason Macendale and Ned Leeds, two former Hobgoblins, and Felecia Hardy, the Black Cat. I intend on having Spider-Man and the Black Cat developing a romantic relationship, but that's all I'm saying, just a little 'gift' for all you Spider-ManXBlack Cat fans. And, Norman as the Hobgoblin? This seems like a MAJOR character change, but I'm really going to try and make it work! Well, keep reading and writing!_


	3. At The Mercy of The Hobgoblin

Harry knocked on the door to Felecia Hardy's house.

Felecia opened the door. Her arms were slightly bruised.

"My God, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing big," she said, pulling him inside. Her house was warm, and inviting to Harry. He studied Felecia's white, long hair.

"So, I was thinking I could take you to Cello's tonight," Harry said. "I heard they have really great lobster."

She smiled. "I would like that."

He returned the smile, looking as if he had just been struck by one of Cupid's arrows.

"How about you stay here, until we leave," she suggested. "We could catch up on what's happened in the seven hours we haven't seen each other."

They both laughed. Harry couldn't believe it, but he was truly in love. He hadn't felt this way, since he met Mary Jane.

_Felecia's just so, amazing, _he thought. _We have so much in common, it's just perfect._

"Hey, could I use your bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Felecia answered. "It's the 2nd door on the left."

"Thanks," Harry said, following her directions. He opened the door to the bathroom, and stepped inside. A lavender fragrance was in the air. He looked around at the large bathroom for a moment, when he spotted a black-leather suit.

_Probably nothing, _he said, going over to check. He picked it up, the leather smooth in his hands. It looked like a type of costume. _Maybe for a dumb costume party. _He put the suit down, forgetting all about it. Then, he tended to his business.

OOO

Peter looked outside his window to his bedroom. Right across the street, was the same apartment complex, he lived in, which was owned by Mr. Ditkovitch. He missed his old landlord, who over the years, had lightened up on Peter, and actually became one of his friends. He also missed Ursula, Mr. Ditkovitch's daughter. They had also become very good friends, during his stay there.

While thinking of houses, one particular house came to mind. One that he had lived in, almost his whole life. The one that burned down, just a month ago, due to the carelessness of the New Goblin. The one that his Aunt May died in.

_She's with Uncle Ben now, _he thought. _But, she still shouldn't have died so horribly._

Harry regretted being involved in the death of May, and was surprised when Peter forgave him.

But, they had been friends almost since they were born, forgiveness was one of the easiest things for them to do, but something hat drastic seemed very odd.

Peter stood up, and walked to the small living room area. His camera sat on the coffee table.

_Time to snap some shots, _he thought.

At that moment, Mary Jane walked inside the apartment.

"Hey Peter," she said, sounding very unhappy.

"Hey," Peter replied, failing to notice. "I have to go out and snap some shots."

He made his way for the door; ready to leave when Mary Jane stopped him. She put her arms around him, and began to kiss him. His arms found there way to her waist, as he held her in his arms. They pulled apart.

"Wow," Peter said, smiling. She was now smiling too.

"Yah, wow," she said. "Okay, go." Peter hurried out the door, camera in hand. He didn't even realize, that he would get nothing, but cuts and bruises on this quick trip.

OOO

The Hobgoblin looked at OsCorp.

_Harry is running the company well, _he thought. _His security could have been better, seeing as how I easily got in there to get all the information I need, just a few weeks ago._

All was silent, except for the occasional police siren, and cars honking away carefree of the world around them. The moon looked nothing more than a luminous cookie in the sky above Manhattan, with all of the stars twinkling at its sides.

_This looks so damn beautiful, _Hobgoblin jokingly thought in his mind. _More beautiful than that thing I called my wife._

Hobgoblin thought about his past a little bit, soaking in every memory he had of it.

OOO

Harry Osborn was brought into the world. Norman smiled as his son was put into his arms. Sarah, Harry's mother, looked at her beautiful baby boy.

"Isn't he wonderful?" she asked Norman.

"He sure is," Norman replied, rocking the baby gently in his arms. "He gets it from his mother." Sarah blushed.

"I think he gets it from his father," she said, smiling.

Norman leaned in, and hugged her, along with the now crying Harry. He handed him to Sarah.

"Hush my sweet little angel," she said, kissing the baby's forehead.

When Harry turned five years old, his whole life was turned up side down. Norman and Sarah began fighting out of nowhere, and suddenly one day, the Osborn mansion burned down, with Sarah still inside. Norman and Harry made it out safely, and later, it was revealed that a candle that was tipped over started the fire. Sarah was apparently taking a bath at the time. Norman knew how Sarah had actually died. He drowned Sarah in the bath, and then set the house afire to cover the incident. Her body was burnt to mere ashes, so no tests were conducted on Sarah's body.

It was those turn of events, which sent Norman and Harry into a display of father-and-son hating one another. Harry didn't even know the truth of Sarah's death, but was very mad when Norman began obsessing over only his work, and then, treated Harry's best friend Peter, as if he were the son he never had. This began the shaky relationship between Norman and Harry.

OOO

Spider-Man landed on the Empire State Building's roof with a soft THUD. He looked down at the city below, his playground. He could see the Queensboro Bridge. When living with Aunt May, he used to take that bridge all the time. Then he saw the George Washington Bridge, leading to New Jersey. He jumped down, shooting a web-line at the very last minute, which attached itself to a lamppost. As he swung through the air, he saw a fast moving figure on the ground.

_Now there's something you don't see everyday, _he thought, stealthily following the person. _Well, not __**everyday.**_ The figure, as if noticing he was being followed, began to break into a sprint. Spider-Man then, forgetting about being stealthy, swung as fast as he could for the man.

"Stop right there!" he yelled. "I don't know who you are, but you have a few ques-"

The man looked up at Spider-Man. He was wearing an orange cowl and cap, with blue pants, a green mask with dark red eyes, and a torn up bag.

"Hello, Parker," the man said.

"How do you know who I am?" Spider-Man asked, ready to fight.

"It's me," the man said, removing his mask. "Norman."

Spider-Man stared at his face, then shaking his own head in disbelief. "It can't be, you're dead! I saw you die!"

"Oh, I'm not dead, but you'll soon be!" the Hobgoblin yelled, putting his mask back on. "And it's not the Green Goblin anymore, obviously, it's the Hobgoblin, not that you'll live long enough for it to matter!"

The Hobgoblin pulled out a pumpkin bomb, throwing it at Spider-Man.

Spidey shot a web-ball at it, causing it to blow up in mid-air.

"So where's your glider?" Spider-Man asked, sending a kick at the Hobgoblin's pelvic.

Hobgoblin soon recovered, yelling, "It's still in the making, but I have a few other toys for you to play with!"

A brand-new version of razor-bats was the next thing to come out of the Hobgoblin's 'bag-of-tricks'. Without even throwing them, the split apart, into small machines, with large, and very sharp blades. They zoomed at Spider-Man, who dodged all, but two. They dug into his right-hand, and left-leg.

"Ahh!" he screamed out in pain. The Goblin sent a crazy punch to Spider-Man's torso. Peter fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He Goblin tore off Peter's mask, revealing a very bloodied and battered face.

"I don't believe I've made you suffer enough," the Goblin said. "I'm going to let you live, for now, and just when you think all will be fine, I'll kill you, and your little girlfriend!" The Hobgoblin took off to the streets, leaving the unmasked Peter to himself. Peter stood up, ready to leave the scene, but fell back to the ground. He was badly hurt. He put his mask back on, so in case he was up by the time any passer-bys saw him, he would still have his secret identity. He tried standing up again, but fell back to the ground. That razor-bat screwed up his leg, badly. He hopped up on his right-leg, and spotted a large Mack-truck, heading down the road, right for him.

_Oh shit! _He thought. He shot a web for a building rooftop, barely getting out of the way, just as the truck passed the same place he had been at just moments ago. Peter started the hard, and unforgiving journey home.


	4. Hot Time With The Cat

J. J. Jameson looked over Peter's new pictures. After studying them, he slammed them onto his desk.

"Parker, what the hell am I looking at here?" he asked, holding the pictures up to Peter's face.

The pictures had only shown a window to an apartment building. A woman could be seen changing.

"Why would I sell this in my paper? I don't care about how you get your sick jollies, I just care about the paper!" Jameson yelled.

"Sir, I had no idea I was aiming the camera at that window, I swear!" Peter said.

Jameson looked at Peter, with cold, unforgiving eyes.

"How could you not know, that you were having a free peep show?" he asked him. Taking his lighter, Jameson lit a cigar, and put it into his mouth. Then after a moment, he snatched the pictures from Peter's hands, and lit them afire too.

"There, now that's off your hands," Jameson said, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Thanks, Mr. Jameson," Peter said, turning around to leave the office. He opened the door, and slammed it behind him. He accidentally slammed it too hard, and the glass-window on the door, shattered.

All heads turned towards the new scene.

Jameson looked at Parker more angrily than he ever had before.

"PARKER!" he yelled.

_Oh, great, _Peter thought.

OOO

The Black Cat stared out at the four gangsters in front of her.

"Oh, look at the pretty girl," one of the men said.

"Yeah, she really has big- AHH!"

The black Cat clawed at the man's face, as he started bleeding at the eyes.

"Holy shit!" one of the others yelled. "Let's get out of here!" The two remaining members ran off, getting away from the criminal behind them. The gangster that was attacked, began crying, and ran off, clutching his eyes. As Black Cat turned around, she came face-to-face with an upside down Spider-Man, right in front of her.

"Youch, that looked like it didn't feel to good," he said. "What was with that?"

"Oh, look who decided to show up," she said, staring at him, passionately. "My hero."

"Hey look lady, we didn't get off to such a good start yesterday," he said. "Yah know, I just wasn't used to seeing a woman like you, trying to rob one of the most heavily guarded banks in the world."

"I know Spider," she said. "And all, because of you, I've decided to give up my life-of-crime, it was sooo boring anyway."

_Wow, she sure is pretty, _Spidey thought. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!_

"Huh, that's great, but you know, I can't just forget what you did last night," he informed her. "But if your willing to do the whole hero thing, than I'll try to look past it."

"I was thinking that too, an that's why I've decided to join you!" she said excitedly.

Spider-Man looked at her. "What?"

"Well, I've developed a little crush on you, Spider," she said. "I've been following you around for awhile now.

"Uh, don't you mean stalking? What, behind that mask, your just some crazed fan girl, who suddenly had a knack for gymnastics?" He asked.

She reached for his mask.

_Uh, what's she doing? _He asked himself.

"Yah, I don't really feel comfortable with you doing that," he told her seriously.

_Is she doing what I think she is? _He thought.

"No wait!" he said.

She pulled 'up' past his lips with the mask, and pressed her lips against his. She moved her lips around, savoring every moment of the kiss. She pulled herself away, and pulled the mask back down. Spider-Man jumped down.

"Hey uh, yah, what was-"

She knocked him up against the wall, now kissing him, through his mask.

_Why aren't I pushing her away? _He thought. She put her arms around his back, pushing harder with her lips.

Spider-Man felt powerless against her, and put his arms on her waist, kissing her back.

_What the hell- _was all he could think. _But MJ! What am I doing, why can't I break away?!_

She put her leg around his sore leg.

"Ow, ow!" he yelled out. She continued kissing him, when they fell to the alley's ground. She rolled on top of him, when suddenly, he pushed her off.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. "Do you have the power of seduction or something?"

"I think I love you Spider," Black Cat said, staring at him. "Who are you behind that mask?"

"Err, no one," he said, swinging off, quickly getting away from her.

_What was with that? _he asked himself, quickly making tracks for home. _Why couldn't I let go of her? I wasn't even thinking of MJ at the time, so what was with that? She was like, trying to, uh- never mind._

Peter spotted his apartment, and silently crawled in through the window, hoping he hadn't disturbed Mary Jane.

OOO

Felecia listened intently on the phone to Harry.

"Yah, I had a great time too," he said. "I hope we can do that again some time."

"Sorry I was out so long last night," she said. "I had to, finish up something."

_That Spider was something, _she thought. _I almost had- uh never mind._

She continued listening to Harry, although her mind was on Spider-Man. After awhile, she quickly told him bye, and hung up.

_Who is it that I love, the spider, or the man? _She thought. _The spider can fend for himself, but the man, has to cower behind his company and look all tough. But he does know how to make me have a good time, and actually likes me back._

She thought long and hard about her sensual encounter with the Web-Slinger the other night. She loved every minute of it.

_I guess I'm just a bad girl, _she thought. She sat down to rest, and keep her mind on Spider-Man.

OOO

Peter squinted at the morning sun, as he climbed out of bed. MJ was still asleep, right beside him. He looked at her.

_That is the woman I love, right there, _he reminded himself. _Yet, why did I feel so good with Cat last night? I don't even know the girl! But she is a good-kisser that's for damn sure, but, ah, what am I thinking?_

He kissed Mary Jane's lips, and rolled out of bed. He stretched, and rubbed his eyes. He was clearly still tired, but decided to stay up while he was up, anyway.

He thought about MJ and the Black Cat.

_Why am I still thinking about her? _He thought. _I love MJ, she might not have cool super-powers, but she is still great! This is no contest; screw what my mind is telling me, it's my heart I should listen too._

He started making some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. It sizzled loudly, and looked great.

OOO

_Yes, I did it. I made Peter and Black Cat practically go all the way, not that I'm happy about it. The only comic book reference here was the usage of Jameson's cigar. Now, the story has definitely, taken a small turn towards rated M road, so don't be surprised if you see something worse than that! I plan to go father into the SpideyXCat relationship, I just don't know how far…_


	5. Target: Peter Parker & SpiderMan

Roderick Kingsley laughed when he read the Daily Bugle's morning edition of the paper.

He read a certain section reading: Spider-Man and mysterious woman found kissing in alley.

_She's done it, _he thought. _She came pretty cheap too._ He sat the paper down on the coffee table in his New York penthouse. He knew that he wouldn't be returning to Europe and KingsCorp any time soon, due to the fact that Spider-Man was still around.

_Now, all she needs to do is get closer to both him, and Harry, _Kingsley thought. _I need to find someway to get rid of this fake identity, cover up my death, and say it was some coma._

Kingsley- Norman walked around his large bedroom. Concealed behind a bookcase, was his now, smaller than the original, Goblin Lair. His still-in-the-works glider, performance-enhancers, pumpkin bombs, razor-bats, and suit were all hidden behind the bookcase.

_Harry either, has already become the Goblin and returned to a stupid little normal life, or he doesn't even know, _Norman thought. _I miss the old Goblin, now I have no one to help me out; it's just me by myself._

He moved the bookcase aside, and stepped into the Goblin Lair. A cloth version of the suit was stood up by small pegs.

_I need to update that suit, make it look like armor like the other one, _he thought, studying the suit.

He ran his fingers over the smooth material. No rips, or tears. He had worked flawlessly the other night, practically killing Spider-Man in the process. He savored the memories. He lifted the cowl up, fitting it over his head.

OOO

Peter finished up his breakfast. He had been sitting at the table for over an hour already. He was no longer thinking of the Black Cat, but more about the Hobgoblin.

_What am I going to do, if that lunatic gets near Harry or MJ? _He thought.

"What if he tries to kill MJ, or turn Harry against me again?" he said aloud. "Why am I talking to myself?" Mary Jane was out at work at the moment, leaving Peter all alone with himself. His leg and arm still ached from time to time, but not as bad as they did the other night, with the Black Cat.

_Why were we al over each other? _He thought. _And she said she had been following me, knowing all about me. What was with that?_ _I need to get some answers, but I don't know where to start. _

OOO

Felecia looked around her lushes townhouse. Nothing out of the ordinary. She spotted her Black Cat suit hanging out of the laundry room, and stowed it away in one of the many cabinets in there. Her phone suddenly rang, and she ran to get it.

She checked the Caller ID. Roderick Kingsley. She answered the phone.

"I've seen what you've done with our favorite arachnid," Norman said. "Has my son introduced you to Parker yet?"

"No, he hasn't. I haven't made much progress with Spider-Man though," she said.

"Remember, Parker and Spider-Man are one in the same," he said. "If you get closer to them both, that doubles my chances of killing him."

"Understood," she said. "But, Harry tells me, that Parker and his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, are now engaged."

"She is not a part of the plan, if you could get Spider-Man to kiss you like that, I would think it easier for you and Parker to do that too, just when you two are alone," Norman said. "Just remember, to bring him to me alive, so I can finish the job, and you will get the rest of your payment." They both hung up.

"Puuurfect," she laughed.

OOO

"I don't know what to do," Harry said to Peter at Peter's house. "I've never felt this way for anyone, not even MJ!"

"Why, would you be telling me this?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, it's just- it's like the walls are closing in on me, yah no," Harry said. "It's a freaking nightmare!"

"I'm sorry man, I don't know what to tell you," Peter said.

"Whatever, look I'm gonna be bringing her by here later to meet you and MJ," Harry told him. "Is that cool?"

Peter looked at his best friend. "Yah, I guess so. Why are you acting like you need to hide her?"

They both laughed.

"Just wanting to make sure," he said. "Okay well, see yah."

"Bye," Peter said, letting Harry out.

_I need to tell that Black Cat girl off, next time I see her, _Peter thought. _I still can't help, but wonder why I couldn't pull away from her. I mean, sure she looked okay, but I love MJ, and that girl seemed like a whack-job, so why was I holding her like I would to MJ?_

Mary Jane, as if on cue, walked into the room.

Just like the other day, she looked unhappy. Peter, this time noticed though.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" he asked. "Did something happen with your job?"

She nodded.

"What happened?" he said, sitting on the sofa, and pulling her down with him.

"I was-," she didn't finish. She just laid her head down on Peter's shoulder. She began to cry.

He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"How did that happen?" he asked, resting his head on top of hers. She wiped the tears away.

"Apparently, I messed up a college-dorm scene for the play we were working on," she told him. "I don't know what happened though."

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"Well, the other night, I was told that I might be replaced, and then just today, it was confirmed."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," he said. "I owe Jameson for a stupid broken window. I got a little agitated, as it always is with Jameson."

She nestled herself into his arms.

"Hey, I'm positive you'll get another part any day now," he said, with serious confidence.

"Do you really mean it, or are you just saying that?" Mary Jane asked.

"I really mean it," he said, pulling her closer towards him. They both sat there, loving on each other as if they would never see each other again. And, because the Norman was back, Peter was afraid that would be the case soon.


	6. Friends and More

Harry and Felecia approached the door of Peter and MJ's apartment.

"Here it goes," Harry said, knocking on the door.

Mary Jane answered the door.

"Hello," she said. "You must be Felecia, Harry has told us so much about you!"

"And you must be Mary Jane," Felecia said. "It's good to meet you too." They both walked in, spotting Peter.

"Hey Pete," Harry said as MJ closed the door. "I'd like you to meet, Felecia Hardy."

"Hi," Peter said, shaking her hand.

"Hello there," Felecia said.

_So that's Parker? _She thought. _He __**does**__ look very hot._ Harry and Peter walked off to talk for a bit.

Mary Jane walked up to Felecia and began talking too.

"So, where did you and Harry meet?" MJ asked her.

"We met at some party for billionaires," Felecia laughed. "It was the only fun we had the whole time there."

_Well, actually, Roderick Kingsley had me talk, and date him, _Felecia thought, pretending to listen to MJ. _But why tell you that?_

"-talked outside our houses for awhile, and learned a little bit about each other, and then after that, we just became good friends." Mary Jane was saying, talking about how her and Peter became such good friends.

That moment still made her get butterflies. Her and Peter were, talking for a while, only to be interrupted by Flash. That was the moment, that she realized she really liked Peter Parker.

Peter looked at Harry as if he were talking to a wall.

"Hey, were you even listening to me?" Peter asked him. Harry had his gaze upon Felecia, who just smiled back.

"Wha-huh?" Harry said, putting his attention back onto Peter.

"I said, how are things with OsCorp?" Peter asked.

"Oh, going good, we just sued that Kingsley dude for a lot of money," Harry said. "I haven't seen him in a while though, or heard from him."

"Do you really even care about what goes on at the company?" Peter asked seriously.

"Umm, yah, sort of," Harry said. "Playing business man isn't really my thing though."

OOO

After Harry and Felecia had left, Peter and Mary Jane sat on the sofa.

"What did you think of her?" Mary Jane asked.

He looked at her. "She was nice, but I know someone better." He leaned in and kissed her lips, as she touched his face with her hands. She fell over, with Peter on top of her. He continued kissing her, as things heated up.

Her red hair was all in his face, but he didn't care. All he could care about was having a great time with MJ.

She pulled away.

"Bedroom?" she asked hurriedly.

He quickly stood up. "Thought, you'd never ask."

They ran to the bedroom quickly. She went into the bathroom conjoined to the bedroom, and Peter waited for her. He removed his shirt, and pants. He jumped into the bed as Mary Jane came out of the bathroom, only in a bra and underwear. She hopped into the bed right by Peter.

They continued kissing, as Peter reached for her waist, holding her closer to him. They sat up after a minute.

Mary Jane reached for the back of her bra, unhooking it. They both quickly got back under the covers.

_Yup, life is gong to be pretty good from now on, _Peter thought. _Finally, my love life is going perfectly!_

Mary Jane came up from under the covers, exposing her chest to Peter.

_I can't believe she's doing this! _Peter thought. _I hope this isn't uncomfortable for her._

"You trust me enough, " she said, lying down. "So, can I trust you?"

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Peter, I saw _Spider-Man_ and some woman kissing in an alley," she said. "Who was that woman?"

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. "A little sex to get me to talk?"

"No!" she laughed. "No, I just want to know. I did this, because I love, you and all we ever do is kiss and talk, why not play a little?"

_Wow, she knows just what to say, _Peter thought.

"Well, her name was the Black Cat, and I was just telling her 'Hey I don't like you going around stealing things and stuff', then she just stole _**our**_kiss!" Peter said.

That brought both their minds back to that rainy night. Spider-Man hung up side down in the rain, as MJ rolled down his mask, just passed his lips, as they had a very wonderful kiss.

"Okay, I believe you," she said. "I trust you."

"And I trust you," he said, kissing her neck, and going further down.

"Peter stop!" she giggled.

OOO

Norman looked at the Black Cat.

"What has happened?" he asked her.

"Still nothing," she said. "I just don't know what went wrong, besides the fact that we weren't alone."

"Just as long as you get me Parker, I will be happy with you," he said. "Then you'll have your money."

"I don't want your money," she said, leaning in towards him. "I want you."

"So, I see you still haven't forgotten about our relationship," he laughed. "If Harry ever found out about this…"

He won't," she laughed.

"Now, it's all up to the timing of everything. I can end up with everything, or nothing." He said, kissing her.

She laughed.

OOO

_Wow, Felecia and Norman? She's probably just faking like she is with Harry and Peter, right? Wrong, Felecia is really in love with Norman, but is he the same for her? In this chapter, I tried to make Harry similar to his Spider-Man: The New Animated Series counterpart. I did use a reference to a non-Spider-Man related subject, besides the Harry thing. Norman's last line here, was used in 007:Everything or Nothing. The odd thing? That Willem Dafoe, the actor who plays as Norman in the movies, also played as the man who used the line in 007, which is exactly why I used it. As we could see, Peter and Mary Jane were having a little private time, which I finally decided to write about so we could get the in-depth look of they're relationship. It was probably really weird reading it, but hey, I had to do something dramatic. More shockers, like there hasn't been stupid ones, are to come, some not so dramatic, and others so drastically different that it could possibly have a __**MAJOR EFFECT **__on the characters. Keep reading! _


	7. Death On The Horizon

Harry waited in Felecia's house, waiting for her to show up. Harry couldn't believe that she had given him a key to her house.

She must really trust me enough to do that, Harry thought. He turned on the plasma screen TV, and sat on her sofa to watch the news quickly.

"This footage of Spider-Man, and some mysterious woman, show that the super-hero, may be in love," the anchorman jokingly said. "Here's the footage."

Harry saw the woman in the same black-leather costume he spotted in Felecia's bathroom the other day.

_What did Pete do now?_ He thought angrily. Although he hadn't used it in awhile, just to make sure it was Felecia, Harry used his Goblin-Speed to check out the bathroom. He hurriedly looked in the same place it had been. Nothing. He quickly checked her room, searching the wardrobe. Nothing again.

Maybe it's not her, but where else would you keep clothes? Harry thought on this for a moment. A laundry room!

He wasn't sure where her laundry room was, and ended up checking two other rooms first, until he found it. All he saw was a hamper, a washing machine, and dryer. In the back, he spotted four cabinets. He quickly ran and checked the first. Nothing. The second also contained nothing.

Harry heard the front door open, and Felecia call out, "I'm home!"

Damn gotta hurry! Harry thought, opening the third one. A black leather suit, a pair of claw-like gloves, and eyepieces, were scattered inside.

Unknown to Harry, Felecia was right behind him. He turned around.

"Felecia?" he asked. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked him, looking as innocent as she could.

"Kiss Spider-Man?" he asked. "I thought you loved me!"

"Harry I do love you, don't you see?" she asked. "He kissed me! I begged him to stop, but he got his hands stuck on my face, then he fell down, and pulled me onto him!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Hugging her."

She smiled as she buried her head into his shoulder.

OOO

Spider-Man jumped out the window, of the Parker residence.

_I've got to find, Norman, and that Black Cat woman, _he thought. _I have to stop them both. I'm not sure Black Cat was even telling the truth about all that, 'I'm a hero' crap! Now, like any good Osborn, Norman will end up at his home away from home, OsCorp!_

OOO

At OsCorp, the Hobgoblin looked at all the machines in front of him. They were extremely updated since his last visit.

_But, then again, my last visit was about five years ago, _Norman thought. _I don't miss KingsCorp one bit, because, it wasn't even a real company! How could Harry have looked past all of that? But the money was real, all because of that guy who wired into my banking account. Then I killed the poor bastard!_

Norman laughed at this.

_Who was that man again? _He thought. _Bart Hamilton that was it!_

He continued laughing, until he heard a witty remark behind him.

"Yah, know, that laugh is really starting to get on my nerves!" Spider-Man yelled form behind, just as he webbed up the Hobgoblin's mouth.

Hobgoblin ripped it from his mouth, facing the Web-Slinger.

"Parker!" he yelled. "Just in time to go out with a big bang!"

Peter heard a click, as if a bomb had been placed inside the building.

"A bomb?" Peter asked Norman. "You put, a bomb in here!?"

Norman just laughed away.

"The goblin side of you has completely taken over!" Peter yelled out. "Well, the side you use when you're acting like a goblin, anyway."

"Five minutes until self-detonation Parker!" Norman yelled. "I held the curtain for you! I wouldn't want you to miss the show!"

"You're insane Osborn, and I'm going to put a stop to all that!" Peter yelled.

"Then come on Parker bring it!" Norman yelled.

A glass window broke.

OOO

_This chapter didn't really change anything, except now Harry knows that Felecia is the Black Cat. I used Bart Hamilton's name, as a comic book reference, because he was the third Green Goblin. A pretty short chapter, but it's leading up to something, big time! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Redemption

Mary Jane turned on the TV. On the news, was a live broadcast of a fight-taking place at OsCorp. From the reports, Spider-Man, and someone looking like one of the Goblins, were in the fight.

"Oh my God," Mary Jane said aloud. She sat on the sofa. On camera, a woman dressed in black-leather, had just appeared on the screen. She dived in through one of the windows.

"Peter, be careful," Mary Jane, begged.

OOO

Black Cat came crashing through a window at OsCorp. Spotting Spider-Man and the Hobgoblin locked in combat, she ran over to Norman's side.

"Wow, you two, an item?" Spider-Man asked. "I wonder if People Magazine knows about this?"

"I've had enough of your witty remarks!" The Hobgoblin yelled. "Hold him down for me!"

Black Cat dived at Spider-Man, pinning him to the ground.

"Remove his mask!" Norman yelled, pulling out a pumpkin bomb.

Black Cat pulled off Spider-Man's mask, throwing it out the window.

OOO

The news choppers spotted the mask fly out the window, with every camera they had.

"Spider-Man is unmasked!" yelled the pilot. "Swooping in for a closer view!"

Peter fought Black Cat's hold to get away, as Norman readied to put the bomb inside of Peter's mouth.

_Dammit! _Peter thought, still trying to knock Black Cat off of him. _What do I do now?!_

OOO

Harry quickly burst through the front doors of OsCorp. After seeing on the news, that the Black Cat had entered the building to fight some criminal, he needed to make sure that Felecia would be alright. Apparently, she was on the top floor. The elevator would be fast enough to get him up there in minutes, he hoped.

OOO

Peter looked around for something to help him. He spotted a low hanging arch where the walls curved, and came together.

_Gotta make this work! _He thought, shooting a web at the arch. He pulled on the web hard, releasing himself of the Black Cat's grip. The pumpkin bomb exploded, blowing Norman and Felecia back into separate walls.

"I'll kill you!" Black Cat yelled, jumping at Spider-Man.

"NO!" Norman screamed. He swatted her aside. "I told you he was mine!"

Felecia looked up at him. "I thought you loved me!"

"Yah well loves a bitch!" Norman yelled, just as his revamped glide came crashing through a window. He laughed as he hopped onto it, aiming it right for Felecia's heart.

"No!" Spider-Man yelled, trying to knock her out of the way.

Blades unsheathed themselves at the head of the glider, as Norman laughed maniacally. The glider slammed into Felecia's chest as she let out a desperate scream for help.

"Her blood is on your hands, Parker!" Norman yelled, heading off through the now broken window.

Peter forgot all about the bomb. He ran over to Felecia, lifting her up. He pulled out the blades, protruding from her bust.

"I'm sorry Peter," she let out.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "You were a nice guy, but I was just a naughty girl." She went limp.

OOO

Harry stepped off the elevator. Just a few more turns and he would be with Felecia again.

_I hope I'm not too late! _He thought.

OOO

Peter pulled her close to him.

"I let you down," he said. "I met not have liked you all that much, but we could have made great partners."

Harry turned the corner, seeing Peter throw her over his shoulder. He swung off through the window, as Harry noticed blood coming from her chest.

"What have you done?" Harry yelled at Peter, but he was already outside.

Harry looked behind him.

A large bomb read, 1:00.

"Oh shit!" he yelled. Harry saw the lab doors open up, as if on their own. He headed that way, hoping there was an alternate exit through the room.

He looked around the lab. The original Green Goblin suit was sitting up in the back, along with the original gear and glider.

_Is this a sign? _Harry thought. _That makes two people Peter has taken from me, even if dad was a criminal, he still took the two people I loved most! He lied to me about everything!_

Harry looked at the gear again.

_Looks like I'm back in business! _He thought, laughing an all-too familiar laugh.

OOO

The Hobgoblin landed on the roof of OsCorp.

_Now, to get back to Europe, and resume my original identity, as both Norman Osborn, and the Green Goblin! I'll just say, it was all some type of coma I was in! It actually, is possible I was in one, and some supernatural force, woke me up, to bring Harry to his senses, and join me!_

He laughed.

_Just a few more months now, and all will be ready!_

OOO

_So, two Green Goblins coming up in the third installment? It's true! This chapter may seem rushed, and sloppily put together, but this story is leading up to a great finale in the last story. Now for the epilogue! Keep reading!_


	9. Time Passed:Epilogue

Months had passed since the events of, Norman Osborn's resurrection and the death of the Black Cat. The public now believes Norman Osborn was in a coma, and he had now resumed control of OsCorp.

Peter and Mary Jane are just happy to see each other, and the Hobgoblin had mysteriously disappeared. Harry was back to hating Peter, with Peter and MJ not knowing why. Just as Harry is, he hadn't told them why.

Harry and Norman now knew each other's secrets, and planned to team up, Goblin and Goblin, to kill Peter.

How much longer until their dream becomes a reality? Only time will tell…

OOO

_Super, super short epilogue, I know, but there wasn't much to write, at least not to give away the next one. Well, stay on the look out for Peter and Harry: Third Times The Charm._


End file.
